Snakes & Gossips
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Blaise Zabini is resting in his mother's manor when he gets a letter from Gringotts stating that he is to marry somebody…today! What does he do when he finds out that he must marry the Gryffindor gossip named Parvati d his brother in law is Harry Potter!


Title **Snakes & Gossips** / / / Rating **T**

Summary **Blaise Zabini is resting in his mother's manor when he gets a letter from Gringotts stating that he is to marry somebody…today! What does he do when he finds out that he must marry the Gryffindor gossip named Parvati Patil….and his brother in law is Harry Potter!**

Pairings **Blaise/Parvati, Harry/Padma**

Warnings **Contains a small amount of swearing**

 _A/N – Delphini Riddle is in the same year as Blaise and Harry in this, and had took her mother's maiden name for the purposes of this fic!_

-Snakes & Gossips-

 _ **Zabini Manor, Stradello Giarola, Modena, Province of Modena, Emilia-Romagna, Italy**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1998**_

Things were starting to look up for Blaise Zabini after the Battle of Hogwarts, the battle against the Dark Lord being one in which claimed several casualties, including his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.

He had tried to remain neutral, like his girlfriend at the time, during the war, but in the end, they had to make a decision, one which if they found themselves on the wrong side of, they would be the ones to first suffer the consequences.

Ultimately Blaise and Daphne decide that they would fight on the side of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and Potter's girlfriend of three years, Padma Patil, the girl who Harry Potter had been dating ever since the Yule Ball when Potter had taken her sister, Parvati.

Blaise could not believe how Potter had taken the twin sister of his Yule Ball date, but on the other hand he could tell that Potter had a thing for brainy girls, having spent the last half of their Third-Year dating Delphini Black, a girl who had beaten out Hermione Granger, Daphne, Padma and Susan Bones in classes.

He knew that he would never get over the loss of Daphne, but on the other hand, he knew that he would have to find a partner somehow, especially as he was the last member of the _Antica e Grande Casa_ of Zabini, an Ancient and Grand House, one of the remaining ruling families of the _Parlamento Magico_ _Italiano_ , the Italian Magical Parliament.

Sitting on the sofa, he saw an owl from the Gringotts branch in Rome fly into the room, dropping an envelope on his lap. Blaise opened it and read the letter, his reaction causing him to revert to his native Italian.

" _Inferno cazzo! Devo sposare gli avanzi di Potter! Ciò significa che finirà per avere Potter come un cognato!_ _"_ he shouted, getting annoyed with the letter. "Fucking hell! I have to marry Potter's leftovers! That means that I will end up having Potter as a brother in law!"

"BLAISE ANTONIO ZABINI! _Come osi giurare in presenza di tua madre! Non voglio sentire più di quella lingua fallo in mia presenza altrimenti sarò fregare la bocca con il sapone. Capisci_ _?"_ he heard his mother shout from the other end of the lounge, her playing of the piano being soft and careful as she caressed the keys. "How dare you swear in the presence of your mother! I do not want to hear any more of that foul language in my presence otherwise I will scrub your mouth out with soap. Do you understand?"

" _Ma la madre, mi rifiuto di sposare Parvati Patil. Era scorso con Harry Potter e se diventa mio cognato, sto mettendo la mia famiglia in modo efficace con la Luce Alleanza del Wizengamot britannico!"_ Blaise replied, knowing that despite her having had twelve husbands, she did not know a word of English. "But mother, I refuse to marry Parvati Patil. She was last with Harry Potter and if he becomes my brother in law, I am effectively putting my family with the Light Alliance of the British Wizengamot!"

" _Se non sposare la ragazza Patil poi farò la vita un incubo Blaise. Tuo nonno ha accettato questo fidanzamento quando eri un bambino appena nato e farà in modo che si vedrà attraverso. Non importa se Harry Potter è di essere tuo fratello futuro in legge, avrò a completare il vostro parte del contratto!"_ came the reply from his mother, standing up as her temper was rising. "If you do not marry the Patil girl then I will make your life a living nightmare Blaise. Your grandfather agreed this betrothal when you were a new-born baby and I will make sure that you will see it through. It does not matter if Harry Potter is to be your future brother in law, I will have you complete your part of the contract!"

Blaise knew it would be hard to argue with his mother on those grounds. Grumbling about how his grandfather had effectively screwed him over, he wrote back to Gringotts, the letter he had wrote being one for him to arrange a meeting between him and the Patil elders and his future bride. He just hoped that he could find love with Parvati as much as he was in love with Daphne.

-Snakes & Gossips-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story** **ID** 093


End file.
